This invention is related to sexual entertainment device and artificial insemination device. For couples wish to conceive, it will need to have a male's sperm in semen to be received by a female's cervix. Normally, the conception can be achieved by an intercourse between a male and a female when the ejaculation of male's penis delivering semen to cervix located behind the vagina. However, for variety of reasons, this cannot be performed normally; therefore, an artificial method to inseminate the cervix will be needed. Furthermore, for sexual excitement purpose, an ejaculation of fluid like lubricants or stimulants during the intercourse may also increase the level of entertainment.
The artificial insemination is normally performed in physician's clinic. The problem of couples having to go to the physician and being inseminated in a sterile, uninviting environment is uncomfortable to most of couples or civil partners. Also, during the intercourse, especially, in the orgasm, the cervix is most open and most susceptible to fertilization. An artificial insemination performed at physician's clinic will not have such environment for orgasmic intercourse, and will be easier to fail. Some options offered now at home are a combination of clamps, tongs, syringes, and turkey basters, or turkey baster-like medical devices that are uncomfortable without the consideration of comfort and inclusion of an emotional, orgasmic experience.
One important issue during insemination is to remain the fluid or semen in a disinfected environment so that there are minimal chances for disease or impurity being transmitted into cervix. At physician's clinic, the medical devices or tools for insemination are mostly made of stainless steel so that they can be sterilized. However, that will be expensive and infeasible for layperson to perform a well disinfection of those insemination tools or the abovementioned options at home.